BTS
by wifieb8909
Summary: Have you had something so good that you had to have more? If so, then you know exactly where I am coming from. I had to have more, the only question is how to go about getting it?


_**Just a one shot that I came up with and thought I would share with all you lovelies! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I do not own Twilight or its characters in any form...I just find it fun to play with them.**  
_

I sat there hot, my skin pricked with sweat, my cheeks still flushed from exertion and the excitement in the kitchen. _Who knew the kitchen held so much satisfaction?! _I was now in a dilemma contemplating my next move as I sat and ogled Ms. Isabella Swan openly. She wore a small smirk as she glanced around the room and then in my direction. _Yep, complete satisfaction. _I wasn't the only one feeling it. It was incredible, warm, soft, a bit messy, and utterly delicious. It was such a simple thing and so natural that I'm still kind of reeling from how much it can make you feel. I felt exhilarated, exhausted, a little proud, and a lot satisfied when all was said and done. The only trouble was that I wanted more. I wanted so much more! Here in lies the problem.

My story starts with many trips to this very kitchen to visit Ms. Swan. I was in search of something and wasn't too sure if I could find it here, with her, or not. I was coerced into coming here a few nights a week by my manipulative little sister Alice. She was tired of me moping about in my search for something more full-filling. Now I may have found just that. Trouble is, if I want more I have to work for it. Question is, is it worth the effort?

What I found here in this unassuming kitchen was incredible, though it didn't start out so great. I have been coming here a few times every week for two months. There was fire and frustration, there were arguments and laughter, and then here we were two months later sitting in complete silence just basking in our afterglow not knowing what to do next. There were a few ways this could now go.

Number one on that list was the obvious wham-bam thank you mam scenario. Clean up with a thank you and head home. I could possibly continue to come by each week, but then what would be the point. There wouldn't really be anything more for me if I did it that way and like I said, _I want more_. Come on, I am a man and we get hungry and greedy. I wanted my cake and to eat it too.

Number two, which would led to my more, was a lot more work. For this one I would have to work hard, get everything just right, mix all that together with a little patience then viola. I knew I could do it and that I would have full support. Like I said, I wasn't the only one enjoying this feeling. This option is hard work, though I am not going to lie. At this moment I still couldn't bring myself to move out of my haze of satisfaction.

Number three, well that was a dirty one. It would hurt my Ms. Swan to her core and shame me in the process. I could pay for it else where. It was cheap, dirty, and though it would be a quick fix I wouldn't have the same satisfaction as I got here. I would regret it afterwards and never be able to show my face here again, even if it were only me who knew about it. No, number three wasn't the best option, but it was there none the less.

Number four, and my final option, was to find something better to satisfy me. _BTS, ironic enough name. _ I didn't fully understand why they would call it that for it seemed exactly the same to me, but I digress for there was nothing better if you had the right person with you. Being a man also kept that war a constant in my life.

I sighed to myself as I internally debated the pros and cons of each option. I knew deep down what I really wanted and what I would have to do to maintain that. My heart had already made the decision it was just waiting for my mind to catch up.

"That was absolutely incredible. More?" Ms. Swan remarked with a special sparkle to her eyes.

Sometimes our thinking was so in tune and we were so connected that it felt like we were the only people that existed. I hummed my response along with the others. I glanced around the table at our group as I realized that we all appeared to be on the same wave length. Alice (my little sis) and her husband Jasper, Em (my big bro) and his wife Rose, myself and Ms. Swan were all contemplating our next move.

I knew that our time for basking was coming to a close and the work was about to begin all over again so I stood to grab my plate and help Ms. Swan clear the table.

"I will admit that it was incredible," Em said, "but I'm just not sure if it is deserving of its name. I mean come on. _Better Than Sex Cake?_ I think we will definitely have to take some home to compare." He finished while wagging his eyebrows at Rosalie earning a slap to the head from her and laughs from us.

"I am very impressed with the _BTS Cake _that you all made. You guys should be very proud of yourselves. It was a simple cake but you guys have come so far since our first class. I have so much more I can teach you that is a bit more difficult and a bit more work. I promise you will feel just as satisfied, if not more, eating something you made with your own hands as you did with this simple cake." Ms. Swan pronounced.

This was it, the moment of truth, and we had all reached a decision that was really a no brainer.

"I'm in."

"Count on me."

"Can't wait."

"So exciting of course."

"As long as we get to eat."

Our replies blended into one big conformation and we all laughed and joked as we began the daunting chore of cleaning up with lighter hearts. I left the cooking class that week with a sense of peace. It may seem silly, especially coming from a guy, but I loved doing something so productive and reaping the benefits. It was well worth the effort. I drove away from _Ms. Swan's Kitchen _with an anticipation for the next week to see what else she had in store for us. So the answer to my question was an absolute yes to it being worth it. As for the main war a man faces between his stomach and _BTS?_ Em said it best, for it definitely needed to have some comparative testing done before I could answer that one. I just had to find the right test partner.

_**Just have to give a shout out to my beta, CrystalB4, you are awesome and I thank you for your help! If you enjoyed please leave me some love. I have some more story ideas; I just want to see how well this is received before I consider posting more stories. Thanx Guyz :)**_


End file.
